Actos
by Chia Moon
Summary: La relación de Taichi y Koushiro está basado en primeros actos. Primeras vivencias. Segundas o hasta terceras. Los actos son importantes para su relación. Infancia, adolescencia y adultez.
1. Chapter 1

Retillo de mi adorada Parabatai Blue :3 Iniciándome en el yaoi de dos personajes solos.

* * *

Su reto fue el siguiente en el Foro **Proyecto 1-8:**

Secuencia de actos, ya sea en un one-shot en con varios capítulos, ya lo decidirás tú, a base de las escenas (de la imagen de portada)

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Actos.

Pareja: Taishiro (Taichi x Koushiro)

Género: Romance/ humor.

Cantidad: 3 Capítulos.

Ranking: **M**

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, Homosexualidad romance, sexualidad homoerótica.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

.

. _Infancia_.

.

* * *

 **Acto 1**

—Oye, Koushiro.

El nombrado detuvo la taza de chocolate que llevaba hacia sus labios. Estaban sentados en el despacho del padre de Taichi, tras los problemas vividos en el mundo digital y más tranquilos, se volvió casi frecuente que el menor visitara el hogar de los Yagami. Koushiro daba ese aire de tranquilidad, mientras que Taichi, continuaba siendo un nervio. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, revolviéndose. Y de algún modo, pegado a él.

A Koushiro no le molestaba de sobremanera esa cercanía. Pero simplemente creía que Taichi preferiría estar apoyado contra una pared antes que contra su brazo como estaba. Sus ojos chocolate clavados en sus manos que sostenían la taza y una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó mirándolo de reojo.

Taichi colocó una mano sobre su pierna mientras con la otra, llevaba su propia taza hasta los labios.

—¿Cómo puedes comerte cada cosa que mi madre cocina?

—¿No debería? — Inquirió llevándose finalmente la taza a los labios y bebiendo el chocolate—. Está bueno.

—No todo— murmuró Taichi entre dientes—. La última vez tuviste que irte corriendo.

—Pero eso fue porque bebí mucho té. Me gusta el té.

Taichi entrecerró los ojos mirándole muy de cerca. Se percató de los restos de chocolate en la parte superior de su labio. Pero Koushiro continuó bebiendo, ignorando el repentino interés del otro por él.

 **Acto 2**

Taichi removió las piernas mientras reía de algo tonto. Ambos boca abajo, esperando que pasaran las horas, simplemente así. Como dos niños que simplemente con ver una mosca se distraen. Taichi contaba experiencias, compartía futuras experiencias. Entre risas, mientras movía sus pequeños pies por encima suya.

Koushiro estaba cerca de él, boca abajo también, mirando muy de cerca el rostro del otro mientras hablaba, escuchándole en silencio mientras le llenaba el celebro de cualquier cosa que para Yagami fuera interesante.

Lentamente, Tai fue amodorrándose y Koushiro continuó ahí, mirando su cara de bobo mientras se dormía. Sus mejillas encendidas por el sueño y la baba resbalando por su boca.

Un pensamiento sacudió su mundo.

 _Ey, Taichi es bastante guapo._

 **Acto 3**

—Koushiro sería claramente un perrito.

El nombrado arqueó una ceja, levantando las manos y girando levemente su cabeza. Taichi casi podía imaginárselo a la perfección. Empezó a reírse. Le hacían gracia sus pequeñas orejas, sus manotas levantadas.

—¿Guau? — expuso Koushiro inocentemente.

Taichi rio con más ganas, sujetándose con una mano la panza y levantando la otra para acallarlo.

—¡No sigas, Shiro, no sigas! ¡De verdad que te me antojas como un perrito!

El pelirrojo infló los mofletes.

—Tú te asemejas a un zorro, Taichi. O un perro muy travieso.

Itachi rio a carcajadas limpias, inocente, sin ver que de esa forma el corazón de Koushiro daba un respingo.

 **Acto 4**

—¡Taichi!

El nombrado emitió una risita, retrocediendo un poco. Tenía las manos hacia atrás y Koushiro empezaba a hacer pucheros. Quería lo que él le impedía conseguir: Su ordenador.

Taichi estaba aburriéndose porque el otro chico solo prestaba atención al aparato. Tecleando, hablando de cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento. Sintiéndose celoso, por alguna inexplicable razón, se lo quitó y empezó a evitar que lo cogiera. Hasta el punto de llevarlo hasta su espalda, lejos de su alcance.

Koushiro insistía, alargando los brazos para cogerlo. Taichi dejó de avanzar, sorprendido y Koushiro pegó su mejilla a él, demasiado cerca. Olía a té y metal. Y era cálido y fresco.

Tai levantó la cara hacia él, sorprendido y su boca tomó el valor de sus actos.

—Si me das un beso, quizás te lo devuelvo.

 **Acto 5**

Taichi dejó con cuidado el ordenador detrás de él. Koushiro le miró confuso mientras lo hacía. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Koushiro sabía que haber aceptado ese beso por tal de recuperar su ordenador, estaba siendo algo más que eso. Eran niños. Torpes. Tímidos. Confusos.

Nunca había visto a sus padres darse un beso, pero sabía perfectamente que era una muestra de afecto. Mucho más importante para algunos que para otros. Taichi le miró con decisión, ese valor que nacía de su corazón.

—Creo que los mayores se abrazan cuando lo hace — sopesó el niño castaño. Koushiro asintió.

Con una torpeza lógica de su edad, se liaron al intentar abrazarse y terminaron en una postura extraña, con sus cuerpos pegados con torpeza. Taichi fue el que se inclinó, sin necesitar más permiso.

—Ta… Tai…

La boca de Yagami interrumpió su perorata. Su beso, torpe, buscó sus labios. No era un beso de adultos. Ni mucho menos. Tan torpe que terminó con sus labios en lugares que no debían.

Pero al separarse, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de vergüenza y sus corazones latían de una forma tan rápida para su edad, por los sentimientos que despertaron en esos gestos tan torpes de actos infantiles.

Actos, que solo darían paso al destino de sus caminos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos por separado y que sea un comienzo. Me gustó mcho el toque infantil, con su torpezas y por supuesto, no a más. El Raking M es para los próximos.

¡Gracias por leer y su apoyo!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuo con este para mi Parabati, que hacía tiempo no sabía nada de ella uxu.

* * *

 _.Secundaria._

* * *

 **Acto 1**

La festividad escolar los había sorprendido a todos. Pese a que Taichi tenía un sinfín de tareas por delante y la gente se le quedaba mirando con sorpresa y hasta le hacían fotos o algún que otro descarado le ofrecía cierta promesa que él amenazaba con terminarla estampándola en la pared junto a sus dientes, Taichi no podía detenerse.

La culpa la había tenido Mimi, quien llegó a su clase anunciado que Koushiro había accedido a participar en su clase y se había disfrazado de… Maid.

Taichi sintió que no solo su boca se hacía agua, si no que el impulso y el deseo crecían en él hasta el punto de tener que correr pos los pasillos vestida por sí mismo de chica de pastelería. Porque su clase había decidido que los chicos iban a vestirse como chicas y repartir pasteles.

Lo de Koushiro había sido una pequeña venganza extra de Mimi, cuya cosa se dio cuenta más tarde, le agradecería.

Cuando se encontró con él, Taichi era todo brillitos y corazones. Tanto que, pese a la mirada osca de Koushiro y la forma en que aferraba la fregona con cierta amenaza, no pudo retener sus palabras.

—Quiero llevarte a casa y enmarcarte.

—Taichi-san…

 **Acto 2**

—¡Koushirooo!

El pelirrojo se detuvo al sentir los brazos rodeándole y el jadeo en su oreja. La sorpresa dibujada en su rostro mientras Taichi se frotaba contra su mejilla. Se había dedicado a esquivarle durante el resto de la representación, cosa que también ayudó que Sora y Yamato aparecieran para llevárselo a rastras. Mimi no se había cortado en hacer fotos a Yamato, cosa que resultó muy graciosa, aunque nefasta para el rubio.

Y también para Taichi a quien se lo llevaron a rastras.

Por eso, tenerlo colgado del cuello no era nada raro. Sobre todo con esa carita entre súplica y necesidad.

—Dime que vienes a casa. Dímelo.

Koushiro no podía negarse.

 **Acto 3**

Si alguien le preguntara a Koushiro respondería de este modo: _los besos de Taichi son profundos. Te llegan hasta el alma_.

De alguna forma, siempre se las arreglaba para tenerlo a su merced y sabía que sus besos eran de los que derretían y ponían a uno con la mente en blanco. Cosa que a Koushiro no le iba bien. A él le gustaba ser dueño de sus actos. Pero cuando la cosa comenzaba… se perdía.

Hasta tal punto que no era capaz de recordar cuándo Taichi se había quitado la chaqueta y en qué momento empezaba a quitársela a él.

 **Acto 4**

—Hay algo que quiero hacer…

Taichi se relamió ante la idea de llevarlo a cabo. Koushiro era una persona tan mona que no podía ser de otro modo.

Aunque el pelirrojo dudó, Taichi llevó a cabo aquel cambio de imagen tras una visita al dormitorio de su hermana y a la habitación de su madre. Cuando terminó, ni siquiera Koushiro parecía creerse que era él mismo.

—Es como ver una versión tuya femenina —jadeó Taichi más excitado de lo que esperaba.

Koushiro se dio una vuelta para ver cómo la falda volaba a su alrededor. Se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo y jugar con las extensiones.

—Creo que esto no me hace juicio —expresó serenamente.

Taichi lo abrazó por la espalda.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hace eso en ti… o en mí.

 **Acto 5**

Desde aquella vez en que Koushiro se vistió de mujer, Taichi sentía cierto fetiche por él y por su ropa. Aunque las extensiones habían abandonado el juego, el castaño no terminaba nunca de estar satisfecho y siempre quería más.

Koushiro a veces se asfixiaba, demandando que se detuviera lo suficiente como para que su corazón no explotara. Pero el simple hecho de verle frente a él, con los ojos entrecerrados y el deseo sobresaliendo de cada poro, no podía más que dejarse llevar, atrapado por la lujuria del Yagami.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Que será el último :3**


	3. Chapter 3

He decidido continuarlo y darle un final. Más que nada para animar a mi querida parabatai que estos días anda pachucha y además, está mega estresada con su carrera. ¡Ánimo y fuerza, que se puede!

* * *

 _.Adultos._

* * *

 **Acto 1**

Desde que habían alcanzado la madurez y consolidado su relación, era raro el día en que Taichi no estaba mimoso. Koushiro adoraba esa parte tan suya. Que deseara tenerlo entre sus brazos y darle besos por el rostro mientras él le echaba los brazos al cuello. Esa intimidad era puramente adorable y disfrutaba tanto de ella que hasta podía permitirle ir a algo más.

Sin embargo, era en esos días en que Taichi simplemente disfrutaba de un abrazo, de enterrar la nariz en su cabello y rodearlo con ternura. No quería más. Solo su compañía.

Koushiro podía pensar que era un día de bajón que la libido de ese día estaba baja en su amante.

Y lo disfrutaba como el que más, aunque se sintiera terriblemente culpable por llegar a esperar algo más.

 **Acto 2**

Koushiro era su perdición. No importaba que pasaran los años. No importaba que cambiaran. Los hombres maduraban. El ser humano envejecía. Convivir juntos fue un paso que dieron con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y ahora, era un hecho que no cambiaba por nada.

Podía verle de todas las formas posibles. Recién levantado. Caminando tranquilamente del cuarto de baño al despacho. O simplemente tomándose una taza de café mientras observaba por la ventana el clima.

Y era en esos días cuanto más quería atacarle. Cuando bajaba la guardia de ese modo, él atacaba.

Caminaba despacio hasta que conseguía ponerles las manos encima, deseoso de él.

Koushiro se volvía para mirarle con sorpresa y exclamar preguntas a diestro y siniestros que aún así, no conseguían apaciguarle.

Cuando Taichi se daba cuenta ya había abierto su cinturón y sus dedos surcaban la barrera de rizos pelirrojos en busca de su sexo. Y Koushiro reaccionaba sus caricias. Porque por más que su boca se negara y quisiera resistirse, su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

Y cuando su semilla estallaba en su mano y él, jadeante, se lamía los dedos muerto de la impaciencia, Koushiro era el que terminaba clamando por algo que solo él podía entregarle.

 **Acto 3**

Taichi odiaba irse al trabajo. Era su día sí y su otro también. No podía permitirse no trabajar y menos siendo diplomático. Aunque hubiera querido estar más tiempo con Koushiro, que su trabajo le permitía estar más tiempo en casa, era imposible.

Por eso, siempre las despedidas estaban cargadas de besos torpes y tímidos que prometían un gran revuelto de sábanas y jadeos en sus brazos.

Y es que eran actos pequeños. Delicados o no recomendables para niños. Su vida sin el uno o sin el otro no era algo previsto.

Taichi no podía hacerse a la idea de un mundo donde Koushiro no estuviera.

Koushiro no podía hacerse a la idea de un mundo donde Taichi nunca hubiera sentido curiosidad por él.

 **Fin**

 **21 de enero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por su apoyo!**


End file.
